


Together We Stand

by spuffy_noelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffy_noelle/pseuds/spuffy_noelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Season 5. Buffy and Spike come to Sunnydale with one thing in mind. </p><p>Written for Seasonal Spuffy Spring 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta Carla!

**PART I**

Buffy was sure the look of exasperation on her face was worn on the faces of millions of women each day. Hell, every hour there was bound to be some woman somewhere looking at some man in total and utter annoyance. But she seriously doubted another woman on the face of this Earth had to deal with a man like _Spike_.

“You just couldn’t resist, could you?”

If Spike had learned anything over the past two years, it was that hands-on-her-hips were hardly ever a good sign. Ducking his head sheepishly, he dug around his front pockets for a smoke.

“Sorry, love. Couldn’t help myself. The big, ugly thing was just sittin’ there tauntin’ me to hit it.”

Buffy sighed, staring down at the big hunk of metal currently under Spike’s car. “I swear, it’s not gonna be a demon or a vampire that does me in. No, I’ll be the first slayer in history taken out by God awful driving.”

“Hey!” Spike protested, pulling the cigarette from his mouth. “My driving is bloody brilliant.”

“Well, what are you gonna do with it now?” she asked, kicking it. “We’ve got about an hour till sunrise and no place to stay.”

“Was planning on driving right back over it in reverse…” He caught her reproachful gaze and sniggered. “What? You want me to fix the damn thing?”

If Spike had learned two things, it was that when folded arms came after hands-on-her-hips, he was in trouble and not the good kind. He had no idea how someone over a hundred years his junior could make him feel like a schoolboy in for a whipping. Images of Buffy in a too tight, too short dress and a ruler came to his mind unbidden. She had no idea how much he wanted to just throw her onto the hood of his car and shag her senseless.

Taking one last drag on his cigarette Spike relented, holding up his arms in surrender. Using strength only the supernatural possess, he easily lifted the heavy car off the sign, dragging the ugly thing out from underneath. After dutifully moving the car out of the way he did his best to reshape the poles and restore the welcome sign back to its original splendor.

Buffy watched in amusement as one of the worst vampires ever to walk the planet went about fixing the broken sign. She could just imagine all the curses that were running through his head. Spike may not be completely good, but he was more good than bad, and what more could she ask for? No one was perfect.

When it was clear there was nothing more Spike could do for the dearly departed sign, Buffy let him off the hook. “We’d better find the closest motel or someone’s getting a sunburn.”

So focused on the task at hand, Spike hadn’t even noticed dawn’s impending rays. With one last shove, the sign was back to proudly welcoming new inhabitants. He smirked at her, moving to open her door for her.

“Ever the gentleman,” she teased, kissing him on the cheek before sliding into her seat.

Mid-mutter about how he’d be showing her what a gentleman he was, he slammed her door closed. The force sent the sign to the street with a clatter.

Luckily, Buffy’s peals of laughter drowned out the string of curses coming from Spike as he made his way into the driver’s seat.

 

Finding a place to stop for the night wasn’t so easy in the small California town. They’d been lots of places during their time together, and usually Buffy was more insistent that they stop well before sunrise. But this trip was different. This trip had a purpose and Buffy planned on doing what she’d come to do and getting out as soon as they had the chance.

The motel was pretty seedy looking from the outside. Sure they didn’t necessarily need to worry about their safety, but Buffy drew the line at sharing a room with rodents and/or insects. Luckily the room was fairly clean, and they’d have time to find something better the next day.

Buffy collapsed on the bed, too exhausted to even kick off her boots. Eyes closed, she heard Spike bustling around the room, most likely looking for the remote for the television.

“Huh,” he said, not really speaking to her, “wouldn’t have thought a dump like this would have a mini bar.”

If her eyes were open, she would be rolling them right now. “Don’t open that,” she called, correctly guessing he was seconds away from twisting off the cap. “They seriously overcharge for those things.”

“Could just eat the manager. Wouldn’t have to pay for a thing then.”

Buffy lifted an eyelid. “Too late. We already paid for the night.”

“Too bad,” he responded, lying down next to her. “Spotted a liquor store down the street—could swipe a bottle from there tomorrow.”

Turning on her side to face him she finally noticed he was shirtless. Her gaze wandered to a spot on his chest just below his heart.

“It’s important what we came here for, Spike.”

Sensing the playful banter had quickly turned serious Spike changed his tone. “We don’t have to do this, Buffy. Sun sets and we get right back in the car. Find a nice place to disappear,” he told her, slipping an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

Her fingers lightly ran over the spot she’d been so focused on for the last few months. That spot was the reason they’d come to this hell of a town and she wasn’t about to forget that. They would do what they needed to, and no one would be the wiser.

Knowing he wasn’t going to get a response, he moved out of the embrace and began disrobing her, starting with her boots. They’d had the same conversation ever since she’d decided to make the trip to Sunnydale, and she’d never even given a hint of relenting on the mission she’d given herself.

Once they were both naked and under the covers, Spike wrapped an arm around her waist one more, kissing the back of her neck. Snuggling back into him, a smile played on Buffy’s lips. No matter that he’d meant it very differently when he’d said it before, Spike had shown her once again exactly what a gentleman he could be. She knew in her gut (which counted a lot more than her heart when it came to the vampire in bed with her) that she wasn’t wrong to come here.

 

No matter how late or early they went to sleep, Buffy was always up by nine thirty. Had to be a slayer perk, needing less sleep than everyone else. She left Spike to sleep the day away in peace and got a lot accomplished by the time the sun was setting.

She came back to find him lounging on the bed watching some show on a really old television. One look at him and she could see he was itching to get out and stretch his legs. Grabbing the few items they’d brought in with them, they made their way to his car. Buffy filled him in on the abandoned house she’d found near a college campus.

“Interesting location, pet. Planning on attending a kegger while we’re in town?”

“Ha ha, very funny.” She made a face at him. “Make a left up here.”

The abandoned house was in better condition than the motel. Spike could only guess that the owner hadn’t been gone very long. He was almost surprised when he was able to walk into the house without slamming into an invisible barrier.

“Nice digs. This where she told you it’d be?”

“Not far from here.”

After Buffy showed him the ground she’d been able to cover earlier that day, they explored the town some more. Venturing away from the campus, they headed back in the direction of the seedier side of town where the motel had been. The last few nights had been spent driving, and she knew they both needed to release some of the pent up energy that was making her palms itch for a fight.

They found the fight they were looking for in an alley outside of what seemed like a nightclub. Whoever had thought putting a nightclub in such a dangerous location had to either be evil or really stupid, Buffy decided. The four baby vamps that, couldn’t have been older than Buffy, combined were easy pickings for a slayer and a master vampire.

Buffy dusted one quickly, but Spike had other ideas. He wanted to play with his prey. He stood between two of the vampires, bouncing on the balls of his feet, trademark smirk in place. The last vampire seemed unsure whether it wanted to jump into the fray or run away. Not giving an option, Buffy whipped a stake in its direction so fast that the vampire didn’t have time to raise an arm in defense.

Picking up the stake from where it lay in a pile of dust, Buffy turned back to see Spike trading blows with the one remaining vampire. When he’d dusted the other she didn’t know, but she’d had enough and was about to send Spike’s opponent to its dusty grave when—

Someone else got there first?

Buffy barely gave herself a minute to process what was happening, instinct telling her to get whoever this was the hell away from Spike. The intruder, a girl about her age with long brown hair, came spiraling back, turning at the last moment, so she and Buffy faced each other. The girl had a knife at her throat just as fast as Buffy had the tip of her stake resting above the other girl’s heart. Buffy knew her opponent wasn’t a vampire, but a stake through the heart usually did the trick.

Had Spike needed to breathe, he would be having trouble remembering how. Time seemed to slow as he watched a girl who was very likely the only match for Buffy in this world, holding a knife to her throat. His first instinct was to rip out the brunette’s spine, but he couldn’t risk making any move that would give her a reason to strike.

“Faith, don’t,” a voice Spike hadn’t heard in decades spoke, his figure seemingly materializing out of nowhere. “She’s a slayer.”

“Bull. Shit,” Faith ground out, pressing the knife harder against Buffy’s throat. Though her words were firm, Buffy could see the question sparkling in the other girl’s eyes.

“Not _a_ slayer, mate. _The_ slayer. As in before your girl here,” Spike finally spoke up but still didn’t move any closer. “So why don’t you tell ‘er to back off before she gets hurt.”

The larger vampire didn’t spare Spike a glance, his focus remaining on Faith.

“What’s she doing with a vamp then?”

“Same as you, it seems,” Spike answered first.

Feeling Buffy’s pulse pounding against her blade, Faith nodded. “Count of three we back away slowly. One. Two.” A brief pause came before Faith actually said, “Three,” like she was giving herself time to change her mind.

Very slowly the two slayers withdrew their weapons. Faith was glaring dagger at Buffy as she moved away from both blonds toward the other vampire. Buffy eyed her cautiously, ready to strike if she made any sudden movements.

Pulling a cigarette out of his duster, Spike sauntered over to stand near Buffy. You would never be able to guess that merely minutes before he’d been scared shitless of what the brunette could do. “Suppose we didn’t do such a good job of flying under the radar, huh, love?”

“That’s right. Nothing goes on in this town without my say-so, so why don’t you tell me who the hell you are?” Faith demanded, looking like a puppy that very much wanted to attack.

Kicking at the dust on the street with the toe of her boot, Buffy shrugged. “Didn’t think she’d find us on the first day,” she admitted, and Spike knew it had to be killing her that it had happened at all, let alone this fast.

“Small towns.” Spike grimaced as though that explained everything.

Faith crossed her arms under her breasts; pushing her cleavage out even more than it already was in the skimpy tank she was wearing. “Maybe you two could finish this conversation later. Like—I don’t know—after you tell me who the fuck you are?”

Spike turned, giving Faith a cocky smirk. “Ooh, someone’s feeling feisty.”

Faith strutted up to him, getting a little too far into his personal space for Buffy’s liking. “Oh, I’m feeling all kinds of feisty.” Her words were laced with venom, and there was no mistaking the threat behind her words.

Before Buffy could react, Faith was moving backward, hands up in false surrender, returning the cocky smirk. “Listen, you already know my name and who I am. How about you level the playing field a little?”

Spike let out a cloud of smoke. “Fair enough. My lady here is Buffy Summers, slayer extraordinaire.” (Cue Buffy’s huge eye roll.) “And I’m Spike, but your boyfriend could’ve told you that, couldn’t you, Angelus?”

Buffy and Faith looked at Angel surprised that the two vampires knew each other. “You know these two, Angel? Is that how you knew she’s a slayer?”

Angel stepped out of the shadows. He didn’t look like this was a joyful reunion. “I _knew_ him. Didn’t know there was another slayer out there until a few minutes ago.”

“I’d say we _knew_ each other pretty well, Angelus. We _are_ family after all.”

“Quit calling him Angelus!” Faith interrupted. “He hasn’t been that monster in a long time.”

Angel sneered at Spike. “Where’s Dru, Spike? She finally get too crazy, even for you?” he asked, hoping to hit the younger vampire where it hurt.

Unfortunately for Angel, Spike had made peace with the separation from his sire long ago. “Actually, no. I stuck around. After you drove her mad, or don’t you recall?”

“Ok, enough!” Buffy stepped in, effectively laying the beginnings of a volatile conversation to rest. For now, anyway. “As much as I’d love to sit here all night and watch you two trade blows—no, actually I really can’t think of anything I’d rather do less. So can we get on with the meet and greet and be on our merry ways?”

“As much as I’d love to, B, and believe me I would, but my watcher’s gonna wanna see you for himself. He’s kinda annoying like that.”

Buffy and Spike shared a look that didn’t go unnoticed by the other two. Did they say no and risk drawing more attention to themselves, or did they take the chance and meet the watcher? It didn’t’ seem like they had much of a choice, not if they wanted to remain in Sunnydale and carry out their plan.

Against Faith’s better judgment, they agreed to meet tomorrow at sunset. She figured they’d either hightail it outta town, which would really be the ideal scenario in her mind, or they wouldn’t, and she’d be able to find them again before the night was through.

As the couples parted ways, both Buffy and Faith had the same thought on their minds: There was only one girl in all the world for a reason.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you were wondering what Buffy and Spike were doing before they came to Sunnydale. Here's your first glimpse into their pasts - how they met. In case it wasn't clear, Buffy and Spike have never been to Sunnydale before they arrived in Part I. Thanks to everyone who left kudos on the first installment. I'd love to hear how you think it's progressing! As always, thanks to my wonderful beta Carla!

**Part II**

After their run in with Faith and Angel, Spike had practically dragged Buffy back to the abandoned house. He was furious, though she wasn’t sure whom he was angrier with. Charging through the front door, he went straight to the bedroom, returning a moment later with her duffel in hand.

“We’re leaving.”

Buffy stayed where she stood in the front room of the house, no intention of going anywhere. “Spike,” she tried, hoping that remaining composed would calm him down.

“Not gonna work this time, love. ‘Ve done everything you asked. Traveled the bloody West Coast to get you here—No, it’s not worth the risk. I won’t let you—“

“Won’t _let_ me?”

“You’re damn right I won’t!” he yelled.

If she didn’t know him as well as she did, she’d be frightened. Which was slightly ridiculous considering what she did know about him, but it made no difference. Spike wouldn’t hurt her, and she knew it.

“You said it was up to me if we came here. That you didn’t care one way or another.”

“That’s right. I didn’t give a bleeding hell about it. Not till they came along. God, I must’ve been a right moron to think she wouldn’t find us—”

“Three days!” Buffy interrupted, hands thrown up, finally losing her cool. “All I need—we need—is three days. After tomorrow night it’ll all be over and we can disappear before they even realize what’s happened— _if_ they ever do.”

“Famous last words, pet.” As Spike stared at her, the fear in his eyes was almost too much. This man, this warrior by her side night after night feared nothing—or almost nothing.

“He won’t find me. Not this fast anyway. We’ll be so far gone by the time he hears about it. _If_ he ever finds out,” she repeated her earlier sentiment.

“That’s a lotta if’s and maybe’s.” For a fraction of a second she thought she saw him relenting. But then the fire returned, a shake of his head bringing him back to the fight at hand. He started marching toward her with a purpose, bag still held in his left hand.

Buffy’d had enough. She hadn’t come all this way just to _give up_ at the first sign of trouble. It wasn’t who she was, and it sure as hell wasn’t who _he_ was.

Sidestepping him at the last second, she had him up against the wall, face pinned to the cool surface. “Little bit of rough play won’t be enough to distract me you know,” he teased her. She eased up a bit so he could turn to face her, quickly using her body to press him back against the wall.

Buffy looked up into his eyes, hers pleading with him to give in. “Don’t leave. I need you here with me.”

He stared back at her. After all this time it still amazed him how vulnerable she could be. “Not leaving ‘less you’re with me you daft bint. Haven’t you heard a word I’ve been saying?”

Spike sighed, bringing a hand up to cup her waist. “’Ve got half a mind to throw you over my shoulder and toss you in my trunk till we get to Mexico.”

“But you won’t ‘cuz you _love_ me,” she teased him, one corner of her mouth rising in amusement.

“No I won’t ‘cuz I’m a stupid, stupid wanker. Loving you’s got nothing to do with it.” And he was a stupid wanker because he’d do anything to see her eyes sparkle like they were now.

Even if it got them both killed.

 

NEW MEXICO, 2 YEARS EARLIER

It was a warm winter night, plenty of warm bodies to go with it, and Spike was well on his way to being the first ever vampire to get alcohol poisoning. He’d be ashamed of himself if he could find it in him to give a fuck about anything other than _her_. He’d tell anyone who’d listen how she’d torn his heart out but not literally, the selfish bitch.

He was so depressed he hadn’t eaten a thing all night—wouldn’t have given his empty stomach a second thought if he hadn’t seen her. It was like he could feel her the moment she walked in. He might’ve been shit faced, but his body knew when a slayer was in the vicinity.

He watched from the back corner of the L-shaped bar as she ordered a drink but didn’t take a sip. Holding the glass in her hand, she surveyed the bar until her gaze caught a couple sneaking out the back.

Spike watched her put the drink down, still untouched. He followed her, staggering across the room at a much slower pace, bottle of whiskey firmly held in his hand. Slinking out, he stayed back in the shadows, watching her. To the casual observer she was just a girl, granted a nosy, cock-blocking girl but a girl all the same. But Spike knew different. This girl was all business.

“Didn’t anyone ever warn you not to go into dark alleys with strangers?” she was asking. The boy of the couple opened his mouth to give her a piece of his mind when he was thrown to the ground.

The vampire was no fledgling, but Buffy gave as good as she got. Mid-fight she turned to the stunned co-ed, yelling at him, “What’s wrong with you? Run!”

The momentary distraction gave her opponent the upper hand, and Buffy was thrown back against the wall. Spike thought it was over when Buffy made no move to get up. He thought he was about to see this vampire bag her likely first slayer.

And then Buffy jumped up and rammed a stake through the vampire’s heart.

Somewhere deep down Spike was impressed, but he was far too inebriated to contemplate that. Instead he began clapping loudly, and stepped out of the shadows.

Buffy spun around, immediately returning to a fighter’s stance when she realized another vampire was in the alley.

Spike stepped toward her, and in one of his not so fine moments tripped over a garbage can that crept up out of nowhere. Already infuriated by the mishap, he grew even angrier when Buffy visibly relaxed, not seeing him as a threat.

She could smell the alcohol coming off him in waves, and crinkled her nose in disgust. “Drink much?”

Spike took a swig straight from the bottle that had miraculously survived his fall. “Need a sip, pet? Might make it hurt less.”

Buffy stared at him, contempt flaring in her green eyes.

“Well let’s have on with it, then. Gotta bar stool to get back to.” Spike dropped the bottle onto the ground (the damn thing _still_ didn’t break—what was it made of?) and staggered toward her.

“Nu-uh.” Buffy put up her hands, taking several steps back and away from him.

“What do you mean ‘nu-uh?’” he mimicked her, which was kinda funny when he was trying to be all scary. “It’s what we do. We fight,” he explained, as if she was a small child who didn’t understand.

“Not tonight we don’t. Too easy. Besides, you’ll probably pass out somewhere and come morning you’ll just be a big ol’ pile of dust that reeks like Jack Daniels.”

If Spike hadn’t wanted to rip her throat out before, he certainly did now. “You have no idea—“

“Look, sober up. There’s always tomorrow,” she told him, turning on her heel to walk out of the alley.

“And what happens tomorrow?” Spike called after her.

“I kill you,” she called back as she strode away from him.

 

They’d both had a death wish that night. Both had lost the people they’d loved most in this world. So when Spike found her fighting a losing battle the next night, he felt an inexplicable urge to jump in. He was so disgusted with himself that he rushed off right after he’d ripped the Rendali demon’s heart out.

Every night for the next week he sought her. Each night he told himself it would be her last. But then he’d see her, and something in her called out to him. Deep down she may not have wanted to walk away from those fights but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going down fighting.

Spike rationalized with himself that whoever or whatever she was fighting wasn’t good enough to take her down. If anyone were going to have that honor it would damn well be him!

They settled into a nightly routine of sorts. Spike would follow her, watching from a distance as she sought out the nastiest demons she could find. She always started strong: a well placed kick here, a well-timed duck there. He had no doubt that if her whole heart had been in it, she’d be a force to be reckoned with.

There came a point, though, when she needed his help. On the ninth night, he jumped in just as the hulking demon was closing in on her.

Buffy watched from her spot on the ground as Spike once again inserted himself unnecessarily into the fray. Gritting her teeth, she cursed the blond vampire. Just who the hell did he think he was, crashing her fights every night? Feeling angrier than she had in months, Buffy ripped a metal rod off the side of the building they were currently behind and rammed it through the demon’s back, narrowly missing Spike in the process.

Spike watched in shock as the demon fell to the ground in front of him. Buffy was on him in a flash, pointing her little finger into his chest. “What the hell is your problem?”

“Are you off your bloody rocker? I just saved your ass—what’s _your_ problem?”

Growing angrier by the second, Buffy punched him square in the nose. The force of the blow sent Spike stumbling back. Bringing a hand up to wipe away the blood that dripped from his nostril, he couldn’t contain the grin that spread across his face. “Knew it was in there somewhere.”

“Wha—? Knew what was in where?”

“The fire,” he told her, stepping so close she could feel his cool breath on her face. “All it needed was a spark.”

Suddenly feeling very naked in front of him, Buffy pushed hard against his chest and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

 

The sound of the shower running was the first thing Spike heard when he woke up a few hours after attempting to derail Buffy’s plans. With a groan he rolled over, the empty space next to him confirming that she was no longer in the bed with him. Knowing that she was in there, wet and naked, had him hardening under the sheet even though they’d spent hours making love that morning.

As he entered the shower, Buffy turned to give him a smile that would melt even the deadest of hearts. He would never tire of seeing that smiled directed at him, and he would do pretty much anything to keep it there.

“I was wondering when you’d be getting up.” She turned back, lathering soap across her chest and arms.

Moving closer his hands found their way to her waist, pulling her back against his hardness. “Bit knackered from all the _activity_ , love.”

Buffy rubbed her bottom against him. “Doesn’t feel like you’re knackered to me.”

With a low growl Spike pinned her up against the tiled wall, lips crashing down to hers as the water sprayed over them. Responding instantly Buffy’s lips moved against his, her kisses almost bruising in their intensity. His hips ground into her core as his mouth left hers and descended on her neck. Head thrown back against the damp tile, she let out a gasp of pleasure as he sucked on the spot he knew drove her wild.

Having had more than enough foreplay mere hours before, Spike hauled her up into his arms, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Buffy clung to him as he entered her, lips raining kisses down on every inch of his skin she could reach until they met his again.

She cried out his name as he pivoted his hips to hit her just right, stimulating her clit on each upstroke. “Oh, God, yes, Spike! That feels so good,” she murmured into his ear, biting down on the soft lobe at a particularly good thrust.

“That’s it, baby. Can feel you’re almost there.” He hissed as her nails scraped down his back, sure they’d be drawing blood, but not caring in the least. He watched her come apart in front of him, panting and moaning as she climaxed.

Now that he’d taken care of her his hips pounded into her even harder, seeking his own release. He moved one hand from its place on the wall to tangle in her silky blonde hair he loved so much. His thumb traced her cheekbone as he stared up into her face. She stared back, breathing labored, and he knew she’d be tumbling over the edge once more before they were through.

Her gaze broke from his as she cried out, head falling to the crook of his shoulder. This orgasm went on longer than the other, and as she bit down on his shoulder he came with a strangled shout. He thrust up into her, riding out his own orgasm until he stilled, collapsing against her.

The water was growing cold, but neither seemed to notice as they remained entangled against the now cold wall. Finally, after what was only minutes but seemed like a lifetime, he felt her shiver and noticed a trail of goose bumps running along her arm. He moved back, allowing her the room to untangle her legs from his waist as he fiddled with the knobs. When it seemed that the hot water had run out on them he turned the water off completely before stepping out of the shower to find them something to dry off with.

Buffy took the towel he handed to her, ringing out her hair before wrapping it around her. “Thanks,” she said, giving him a kiss before moving into the bedroom. He followed, taking a seat on the bed, towel wrapped firmly around his hips.

“What’s the plan tonight?”

Buffy didn’t respond immediately, taking the time to locate her bra and panties before putting them on. She turned to him clad in only her undergarments and he had to keep his mind on business to avoid the budding arousal she seemed to constantly stir in him.

“We need to find that demon Tara told me about. The um, banana demon,” Buffy responded off-handedly as she shoved on a pair of jeans.

“Banzana demon. Geez, you’d think a slayer vocabulary would’ve come with the package,” he teased, slipping into his own dark jeans. “And while that sounds like a right good time, I meant what’re we gonna do about the slayer and her watcher?”

Buffy zipped up her boots. “I think we might need the sword for the Bonanza demon.”

Spike rolled his eyes, but didn’t correct her this time. He waited until she looked at him and gave her a pointed look. “We go to her or she finds us, don’t really see it playing out any other way.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Buffy scoffed. “And you’d think being a vampire for over a hundred years, you’d be an expert on avoiding the slayer.”

Fixing her with a hard look he replied, “never was one to avoid the slayer, pet.”

Buffy knew all about how he spent the hundred or so years before he met her. It had scared her at first, but she’d gotten used to the fact that her boyfriend was a reformed slayer of slayers. But she knew why he felt the need to remind her every now and then. While she trusted him implicitly, he didn’t have as much faith in himself as she did. He didn’t want her to ever forget whom she was really choosing to spend her life with.

“Demon first. Pow-wow with watcher second.”

With a nod Spike pulled on his duster, taking his keys out of his pocket. “Big sword or the really big sword?”


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is currently unbeta'd.

**Part III**

It didn't take them long to find the demon. They had to travel a bit further into the woods than they had anticipated, but the Banzana demons were solitary creatures and certainly no match against a slayer and a vampire.

The walk back to campus couldn't take long enough as far as Buffy was concerned. The thought of being near anyone associated with the Watcher's Council made her skin crawl. And the way Faith looked at Spike—like she could already see his dust blowing in the wind—had Buffy's stride slowing considerably. She'd try to talk Spike out of it if she thought there was any chance he wouldn't make good on his threat to throw her in the trunk of his car. 

They made a pit stop at the house they'd taken up residence in to hide away their spoils. No need to make Faith's watcher any more suspicious of them. 

Once they got to the campus, it was late. Fortunately Buffy was able to find a halfway sober student to point them in the direction of the building they were looking for. If Buffy thought the placement of Faith's slayer operation was odd she didn't mention it. After all, her watcher had been her school librarian and she'd done most of her training in the middle of the library. 

Spike stopped her when they got to the building, taking hold of her upper arms and turning her to face him. 

"Last chance to back out. We can be in L.A. before they know we're gone."

Buffy looked down. Although she was ninety-nine percent sure she needed to go through with it, there was one percent of her that was afraid she was putting them at an even greater risk now that a watcher would know she was alive. However, that little bit of fear made her all the more determined. If they were going to have yet another threat hanging over their heads they would need what they'd come for. 

Buffy leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. "We can do this," she told him with all the certainty she could muster. They could and they had to; there was no other choice. 

The room they were looking for was on the basement level of the building. Slowly they made their way down the stairs, carefully taking in their surroundings. If the signs littering the walls of the halls were any indication they were in a building where science was taught. Spike scoffed at the _Physics is Phun_ sign hanging on the door where Faith and her team would be. 

From outside the room, they could hear raised voices. Buffy could only make out every other word, but she didn't need Spike's super hearing to know they were arguing about them. Faith, ironically, didn't seem to have as much faith as her watcher did that they would show. 

With one last glance at Buffy, Spike turned the doorknob, letting her walk in before him. The instant they were noticed all conversation died. The only sound came from Buffy and Spike as they moved slowly into the room. 

Buffy was the first to find her voice. "Sorry we're late. Got caught up..." She shrugged, not really caring to explain what they'd been up to. 

A handsome man with brown hair and glasses was the first to move toward them. "You must be Buffy." He held out his hand, pulling it back after a few seconds when it was clear neither Buffy nor Spike was going to shake it. "I-I'm Wesley. Faith's watcher." He looked back at the other four people in the room, as if he'd forgotten they were there. "You've already met Faith and Angel. This is Dr. Burkle-"

"Fred," the petite brunette spoke up, kind smile lighting up her face. 

Wesley nodded. "Fred." He gestured to a tall, black man standing off to the side with his arms folded. "And this is Charles Gunn. We all work with Faith."

Fred was the only person in the room who looked even remotely happy to see them. Wesley was more than a little intrigued to have two slayers in the same room; he was likely the only watcher in existence to have seen such a thing. The others stared at them with looks ranging from uncertainty to outright hatred. 

Buffy straightened up, hoping to hide her unease with confidence she wasn't exactly feeling. She felt Spike shift closer to her, and her confidence grew. There was nothing she couldn't do as long as he was behind her. 

Wesley sat down at one of the lab tables, a notepad in front of him and a pen gripped firmly in his right hand. "When Faith told us of your run in last night, I couldn't quite believe it. Two slayers at the same time-—well, it's completely unprecedented. If you could start at the beginning, when you were called, I'm sure it's a fascin-"

"Not gonna happen, mate." Spike spoke up for the first time, sending a cool look the watcher's way. 

Before Wesley could bat an eyelash at the vampire, Faith was crossing the room angrily. "Guess you didn't get the message last night, but this is _our_ town so you do what _we_ say," she told him, arms folded over her chest.

Buffy stopped Spike from retorting with a hand placed delicately on his is chest. "Spike's right. There's nothing to tell."

Wesley's open and friendly demeanor quickly changed, going on the offensive immediately. "I find that very hard to believe-"

"It doesn't matter what you believe," Buffy interrupted. "We're passing through. Faith didn't give us much of a choice so here we are. We'll be out of your town by Friday, so we can skip the group share."

"Give me one good reason why I should let your pet vamp walk out of this room." Faith's tone dripped with hostility. This wasn't an idle threat. 

Instinctively, Buffy stepped in front of Spike. "Other than the fact that Angel is standing five feet to your left?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow at the vampire pointedly. 

"Angel has a soul!" Faith countered. "He fights the good fight. He saves people's lives."

"So does Spike, and he didn't need a soul shoved down his throat to do it." Buffy leveled Faith with a glare that left no interpretation to her words, "you even think about touching Spike and I _will_ kill you."

Wesley stood, walking to join Faith. He put a hand on her shoulder, and stepped in front of her in an effort to diffuse the situation. "Buffy, Spike has a rap sheet a mile long. We'd be remiss to let you walk out of here without knowing the truth."

"Believe me, I know all about the things Spike's done. In fact, I know him a hell of a lot better than I know anything about anyone in this room. I think we're done here."

Faith moved to go after them, but the hand on her shoulder kept her in place. "Let them go," Wesley instructed, much to Faith's disappointment. "I don't think we need to worry about them tonight."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Angel said from behind them. 

Four pairs of eyes turned his way. "Care to share with the rest of the class?" Faith prodded impatiently.

"When they first came in I thought I smelled Banzana demon."

"Banzana? Are you sure?" Wesley asked. "That's hardly a demon Buffy and Spike would've encountered on their way here."

"Why not?" Faith asked, confused. Sunnydale certainly wasn't lacking a demon population. 

"Banzana keep mostly to themselves," Fred explained. "It would be strange to encounter them in such a populated area."

Gunn moved from where he'd been standing against the wall--as far from Buffy and Spike as he could get--to join them. "Ok. So what? Stranger things have happened in this town."

"Buffy looks like she can't get far enough away from us and Sunnydale," Angel started. 

"So why wait until Friday to leave?" Wesley finished, finally putting together what Angel was getting at. "Fred, start up the computer. Everyone else grab a book and look up whatever you can find on the Gem of Amara." 

 

Buffy walked into the tiny shop, closing the door behind her quickly so that the cool air coming from the air conditioner couldn't get out. It was a hot day in New Mexico, a good day to stay indoors if you could help it. 

She spotted her friend behind the counter, talking on the phone. Tara MaClay didn't get many customers, but her clients knew her to be the real deal and they kept her in business. Buffy and Tara had been friends pretty much since Buffy arrived in town a little over a year before. She had needed help, and for reasons unknown, had decided to let Tara in at a time when she was as far removed from people as possible. There was something so inherently _good_ about Tara, Buffy had sensed it and intuitively known she could trust the other woman. Tara had never made her regret that decision.

This was Buffy’s reason for being at the shop—to ask for Tara’s help once more.

Tara hung up the phone and smiled. "Buffy. It's good to see you." She moved to embrace the other girl. "Pull up a seat; I'll make us some tea."

Buffy took a seat at the small table in the middle of the room while Tara fixed two glasses of iced tea for them. She gladly accepted the tea, drinking it greedily. 

"What brings you here today?" Tara asked kindly.

"I hope I'm not taking you from your work, but I do need help with something."

Tara nodded seriously. "Of course. You know I'm always here to help."

Buffy responded with a wan smile. She wasn't sure Tara would still feel that way after she heard what Buffy was asking of her. "I know. You've been such a great friend to me. And there's no one else I can go to for this..."

Tara put a hand over Buffy's on the table. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"I need your help finding the Gem of Amara."

"The Gem of Amara," Tara repeated. She cleared her throat and took a sip of her tea. "How do you know about the Gem of Amara?"

"I've done my research," Buffy told her, trying not to sound insulted. 

"And this is for Spike?"

"Of course it's for Spike." 

"Buffy, sweetie, you know I love you like a sister. And I'm so glad you have Spike fighting by your side, but I don't think you know what you're asking. The Gem of Amara can be incredibly dangerous in the wrong hands."

Buffy nodded. "I agree, but it won't be in the wrong hands. What better hands than the hands of the slayer?"

"Spike's only been fighting for good for a year. What if you break up, or..."

"Or die?" Buffy finished for her.

"Or what if this makes Spike an even bigger target? Having the Gem of Amara could put you both at risk."

Buffy looked down at her interlocked hands. "I've thought of all that, I really have. But to me, it's worth it to know that nothing will happen to him."

Tara looked at her friend sadly. "Buffy, I know what happened scared you--"

Buffy stood, not ready to go down that road of conversation. "I need your help, Tara. If you can't help me, I'll find someone else who can."

Buffy blinked, and suddenly it was night and she was no longer in New Mexico. She was back in Cleveland on the worst night of her life. And what made it all a thousand times worse was the vampire fighting a few feet from her. 

"Spike?" she yelled, confused.

The distraction earned her a fist to the face and she went down hard. She kicked out, sending her opponent down as she sprung up above it. Quickly dusting the vampire, she turned back to find Spike. Her heart stopped in her chest when she saw him.

Faith sneered at her from where she stood behind Spike, her stake poised over his heart. "Say goodbye to your boyfriend, B."

 

Buffy's screams woke her from her nightmare just as Faith's stake found purchase in Spike's chest. 

Spike pulled her tight against him, stilling her arms as she tried to push him away. "Sh, love. It's all right."

It took her a minute to realize she was awake and they were fine. Spike loosened his grip on her when he felt her stop fighting him. He kissed her forehead as she tried to calm her breathing, rubbing his hands up and down her arms soothingly. 

Leaving her for a minute, Spike returned to their bed with a glass of water. She gulped down the cool liquid then took a deep breath. 

"That was-- It was everything, all rolled into one."

"Tara again?"

"Tara and then you were there and Faith..." Buffy shuddered, not ready to relive that portion of her nightmare. She wrapped her arms around his middle, burrowing into his embrace. "I've never been that afraid before."

"It wasn't real, baby. I'm right here. We're all right."

 

Spike pressed soft kisses to the top of her head, murmuring words of reassurance softly into her hair. It wasn't the first time she'd woken up from a nightmare. It was only two weeks after they'd first gotten together when he was woken up by her screams. He'd jumped from her bed, sure they were being attacked, only to find her curled into the fetal position. 

He'd known she was fragile, he could tell in the way she fought and the way she spoke. He hadn't known how truly broken she was until that night, though. That night he realized how quickly she'd taken over his heart. Instead of taking advantage of a weakened slayer, all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and make the pain go away. 

After all, that was what she had unknowingly done for him. 

Buffy lifted her head, finding his lips with her own. He let her take the lead, knowing she needed to feel safe and in control. She shifted so she was lying on top of him, exploring his mouth with slow kisses to reassure herself that he was really there with her. 

She moved lower so her lips were on his neck and her hips were aligned with his. Soft kisses turned into nips and bites as she moved against his growing erection. It wasn't unusual for her to initiate sex after a bad dream. Her need to connect with him was strong, and their connection was never stronger than when they made love. 

Not wanting to wait any longer, Buffy sat up to straddle his thighs. Taking his cock in her hand she guided him into her wet folds, feeling a sense of completion once they were joined. She moved over him, hips rising and falling against his. 

Spike brought a hand up to cup her breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His other hand traveled to where they were connected, rubbing her clit with his thumb. The combination of sensations sent Buffy tumbling over the edge of her first orgasm. 

When she stilled over him, Spike flipped them so that he was hovering above her. Closing the distance between them, he wrapped his arms underneath her shoulders, entangling his hands in her hair. He pushed into her, slowly building up momentum with each thrust. His lips brushed over hers slowly until her hand traveled to the back of his head, deepening their kiss. 

When she pulled away for air, Spike's lips traveled down the column of her throat. "God, Buffy," he breathed into her neck. "Love you," he groaned. "So much."

Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist. Spike sped up his thrusts, hitting her at a new angle that had her moaning into his ear. He could feel his orgasm approaching, and knew hers wasn't far off, either. It didn't take long, only a handful of thrusts, before they were coming together. 

 

"Faith staked you." 

She said it so soft if he were anything other than supernatural he wouldn't have heard her. She lay on her stomach next to him, face turned to look at him. He was on his side, tracing her spine with his fingers. 

"I was too late and she staked you."

Spike grinned—the cocky grin he knew she both loved and hated. "That's how we know it was nothing more than a dream, pet. That sorry excuse for a slayer wouldn't be able to catch me."

Buffy gave him a genuine smile. Spike had been around for well over a hundred years. Sometimes she wondered if she was letting an isolated incident cloud her judgment. 

But then she'd realize she didn't care. 

"'Sides," Spike continued, "she won't have the chance to take on the Big Bad, seeing as how we'll be on our merry way in less than twenty-four hours."

Buffy remained silent, wanting to absorb some of Spike's confidence. All they had to do was get through the next couple of hours and successfully complete a spell most advanced witches wouldn't be able to handle. 

Piece of cake.


End file.
